


Birthday Nightmare

by NullWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Buck Deer, Bukkake, F/M, Forced, Gang Rape, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullWriter/pseuds/NullWriter
Summary: Lilith Bink is turning 30 - a day that she expects will be filled with friends and fun.She will be proven tragically wrong.Part of an art trade with Nightglare - http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/nightglare/profile





	Birthday Nightmare

Lilith Bink's arm groped out from under her covers, to slap at the top of her alarm clock and shut it up. She murmured into her pillow, strands of her black hair slipping into her mouth. She slightly opened one eye, to look at her clock, and when she saw the date, she sat up and threw off her covers.  
  
It was her day. The big 3-0.  
  
Jumping out of bed, her tiredness evaporating, Lilith took a shower and put on her party clothes – an elbow-length black shirt under a knee-length white dress with gold Alice in Wonderland silhouettes, gold flats, black tights. It matched her Mediterranean complexion and her long black hair, that fell down to her stomach when she pulled it over her shoulder. Lilith smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked great, she felt great, and she couldn't wait for the party.  
  
Lilith lived in a pretty small town. Her home, where she still lived with her parents, was set right up against an old forest. A river ran through their property, and the backyard always had plenty of deer running through at any time of the year.  
  
Going downstairs, the phone rang. Lilith picked it up, and giggled when her father sang happy birthday to her. Both he and Lilith's mother were out of town that weekend, but didn't want Lilith to think she'd been forgotten. Lilith talked with her parents a bit, ensuring them that the party wouldn't trash the house.  
  
Eventually they finished, and Lilith looked at her checklist to see what she still had to do to prepare. She had the cake, the decorations, the snacks, the games, everything set up for everyone to have a great time. She looked over the list of invitees again.  
  
Living in her town, Lilith didn't have too many independent friends of her own. Most of them were co-workers at the game developer she worked at, though she'd made sure to invite her lone female friend, Felicia. Lilith had never been one to gossip with the other girls, or obsess over celebrity guys. From a young age she had preferred playing video games with the guys to stuff like that. So she wasn't terribly concerned that there would just be two girls at the party.  
  
Lilith spent the morning putting the finishing touches on everything. Balloons, bunting, a little rope across the staircase to try and keep people on the ground floor. She thought about keeping the windows open, but as the high point of the afternoon came and went, and chilly breezes came through, she figured it was a little late in the year for that. It would be winter soon enough.  
  
Guests began arriving at twilight. Lilith greeted everyone, thanked them for their gifts, and set them up around the cake, a 2-foot tall tower. Felicia arrived, a little bleary-eyed, as her shift at the diner downtown had only just ended.  
  
The two girls embraced. “Happy Birthday, big girl!” Felicia said, hugging her thicker friend. Felicia was good-looking, only a year younger than Lilith, with curly blonde hair that complemented the waitress uniform she wore daily.  
  
“Thanks for coming, Felicia,” Lilith said as she squeezed her friend tight.  
  
“What would I miss this for?” Felicia asked back. “It's not like there's anything else to do in this place!”  
  
Lilith wanted to ask if Felicia would have come if there had been something else, but more guests took her attention. Felicia waved as she went inside, to mingle with the male developers. Soon more and more guys showed up, as men that Lilith had invited brought their own friends with them.  
  
Lilith's co-worker, Daniel, had quite the posse with him. 33, with dark brown hair, he was well-regarded in town, and had plenty of pals. “I hope I'm not imposing, but I figured better too many than too few when it comes to a party, huh Lilith?”  
  
“Of course, Dan!” Lilith exclaimed. Not too long ago, Dan's idea for the studio's next game had been passed over, in favor of Lilith's. She had been so worried that he might hold a grudge, she was ecstatic to see him. She danced on her feet as she hugged him and ushered them all in.  
  
Lilith was a little worried if she had enough food and drinks for all the unexpected guests, but the more the merrier, she thought. It seemed as if half the town's men were there.  
  
The party started off great. The big-screen tv was filled with Mario Kart, controllers changing hands as victories were celebrated and defeats immortalized. The sodas Lilith had were quickly depleted, and individuals were sent to the liquor store to get real drinks.  
  
Lilith was having a great time, mingling with everyone. She didn't know a good number, but they were all very congratulatory on hearing it was her 30th birthday. She smiled and laughed at their jokes, waved them off when they said she looked at most 25.  
  
Felicia wandered among the groups as well, but found that no one wanted to compliment her on her figure. All the guys talked about was Lilith's ass and tits, and how they would kill to grope at her. “I can't believe she doesn't come out to the bar, I'd love to get her home one night,” a guy said.  
  
“Mack's?” Felicia jutted in, “that's a great place! Do you go there Thursdays? That's when I hit it up!”  
  
The men, a mix of drivers, construction workers, and a few white collar workers, stared at Felicia. They knew her reputation. The town bicycle. If she hadn't been falling down drunk a few times, she'd have remembered when she'd come onto a few of the men she was talking to. Faced with their stony eyes, Felicia slunk away.  
  
Dan had been right, better too many people than too few! Lilith was having a blast, just glad that everyone else was having as much fun as she was. She was offered a controller, and although she proclaimed her inability, she was as shocked as everyone else when she won the race by a landslide. She jumped up and down in excitement, the men eying how her rack swung up and down as she did.  
  
They had let her win, but no one was going to let that one slip.  
  
A bit of a lightweight, the beer in Lilith's hand was enough to start making her eyes swim while talking with people. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she was spun around to face Felicia. An unhappy look on her face, Felicia dragged Lilith to the laundry room, shutting the door to try and hide it a little.  
  
“What are you doing?” Felicia asked, venom in her voice. It was something that Lilith had heard before, but never directed at herself.  
  
“W-what do you mean?” she asked, genuinely shocked.  
  
“Don't play dumb! You've been flirting with every fucker here tonight!” Felicia poked her finger at Lilith's chest.  
  
“Flirting?” Lilith asked. “Flirting?! That's…!” She felt her blush rising, easier than usual with the beer. “That's not what I've been doing! What's gotten into you?”  
  
“Oh ho! 'Not flirting' my ass!” Felicia yelled. “Then what the hell do you call what you're doing? Getting all close to the guys, rubbing your tits on them when you hug them, letting them compliment your ass and giggling like a dumb bitch at it?”  
  
The insults stung Lilith. What had gotten into Felicia? Why was she being so mean? “I'm just being a good host!” she pleaded.  
  
“Oh please! You think all these guys came here to play some fucking video games? You think they're kids? They want to fuck you Lilith, you idiot!”  
  
Lilith could feel tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes. This was supposed to be a happy day for her. Why was her best friend accusing her like this? “That's not true!” Lilith said, her voice thin and shaky. “They wouldn't… they wouldn't think like that…”  
  
Felicia slapped Lilith, the clap resounding in the little room. “You stupid bitch, that's all they've been talking about all night! Who's going to sleep with you tonight! Ugh!” With that, Felicia stormed out, leaving Lilith alone in shock.  
  
Lilith started crying, unwilling to curse out her friend. Something must have happened to her to put her into this horrible mood. Maybe she had a beer or two too many. Lilith stood there, sobbing quietly, grabbing a towel to blow her nose and wipe the tears off her cheeks. It took her a few minutes, but she didn't want to give up the rest of the party. There was still the cake and presents. Maybe she'd get to them now, and maybe end things early.  
  
Finishing her beer, and touching up her face just a little in the mirror to make it less obvious she'd been crying, Lilith came back into the group. On the surface, it seemed all was well as it had been before.  
  
Daniel had noticed Felicia storming out, though. He looked around the party, and saw Lilith alone among a herd of men. He hated that bitch. Killing his game idea had been the last straw. He noticed the other guys, with their half-lidded eyes, emptying more beers down their throats. They licked their lips looking at Lilith, but none had the guts to take the step needed.  
  
Daniel could do it, though. He went around the room, slowly, whispering into the others' ears. Lilith started opening her presents, and people clapped as she thanked each individual for their gift. Taking out his cell phone, and beginning to record, Daniel smiled as he approached Lilith.  
  
“What's the phone for?” Lilith asked, giggling. She hadn't seen a gift with his name on it, but she wasn't going to point it out.  
  
“I just want to catch the look in your eyes when you see… this!” he pulled a bag from behind his back. “I wanted to keep it a little secret, you know.”  
  
“Oh Daniel! Thank you so much, can I see what's inside?”  
  
Daniel nodded as he handed the bag over. Opening it up, Lilith let out a gasp. “Oh Daniel it's adorable! I love it so much!” She pulled out the gift, a plush deer-head hat with face, horns and ear flaps. She adored it the moment she saw it. It was the cutest thing, and she was certain she was going to wear it the entire winter. She quickly put it on, loving how it felt on her head.  
  
“I'm glad you like it!” Daniel said. “But I want to ask you some questions, if I may?”  
  
Lilith nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes!” She hardly noticed the circle of men around her. She played with the ear flaps of her hat.  
  
“What's your name?”  
  
“Lilith Bink!”  
  
“What's special about today?”  
  
“It's my thirtieth birthday!” She clapped, and the guys around her cheered.  
  
“Where do you work?”  
  
“At Level Four Studios.”  
  
“And you like making games?”  
  
“I love it!” She smiled, showing off her pink lip gloss.  
  
Daniel grinned. “How do you like being a sex symbol in the company?”  
  
Lilith's smile faltered. “Ahaha, wh-what do you mean Daniel? That's… that's not a funny joke, you know!” She stared at the camera on his phone, staring back at her.  
  
“Aw, come on Lil? Don't tell us you didn't know? Everybody at the studio jerks off thinking about you. Guys in town see you and do the same thing!” Daniel's grin began to morph into a sneer.  
  
Lilith finally noticed the men around her, taller and closing in. They had lewd leers on their faces, their eyes mentally undressing her. “You guys… you guys don't do that, do you?” she pleaded.  
  
“It's the only thing you're good for, Lil,” Daniel's voice was hard as stone. “You're just a sex toy, a pretty little thing we keep around hoping we'll be the one to finally get to fuck you. You think we kept you around for your ideas? Hah!” His laugh was a short bark, full of contempt, and it cut Lilith to the bone. “We just wanted to see who'd be the guy to finally break through that naive fucking shell you've got. But now we're tired of waiting, you dumb slut!”  
  
Daniel kept stepping forward, his phone recording everything. Lilith stepped back, retreating from the unfeeling gaze. She ran into the guys behind her, and spinning to face them she saw the smug, lecherous look on their faces.  
  
Lilith looked from face to face, hoping to find a friendly one among them. But there were no friends for her there. “No… no!” she yelled. She tried to run through the ring, but the hands grasped her tightly. She screamed as rough, heavy hands slapped against her ass, and groped at her breasts. “Let go of me! Don't do this to me!”  
  
She struggled as the men flowed around her, pressing their bodies against her. She screamed again, and whipping her head around she hit a man in the nose.  
  
“Fuckin bitch!” he yelled out, grabbing Lilith's dress and shirt and tearing them down the middle.  
  
“Nooo!” she cried out as her bra came into view. Her breasts, large and floppy, were contained in a cute pink bra. Other hands assaulted her, and Lilith couldn't defend herself. The bra was torn off, revealing her breasts themselves. Fingers with cracked nails and callouses pinched at her nipples. The men laughed. They were just as nice as they'd imagined they'd be.  
  
Taking her over to the table the cake was still sitting on, the men forced Lilith over, pushing her face and chest into her cake. The tower fell over, mashed by her body, leaving frosting and crumbs all over her breasts. “Stop it! Stop iiit!” she yelled, as more hands pawed at her ass. They tore at her tights, and pulled her panties down to her knees.  
  
To shut her up, one of the men just ripped her panties off, and shoved the pink material into her mouth. Hands kept her arms pinned to the ground, and others held her legs apart, exposing her to the lustful gazes of the crowd. Tears fell down her face in torrents. They left the hat on her head, leaving it be.  
  
One of the older men, whose name she didn't know, was the first to get behind her. Cheered on by the others, he undid his belt and jeans zipper. Lilith shook her ass, trying to keep herself away from what she feared was about to happen, but the man slapped her ass. She gasped around the gag in her mouth. He slapped her other cheek, leaving two bright red hand prints on her flawless skin. He finally pulled out his cock, and slapped it against her tight, pink pussy.  
  
She screamed as hard as she could. He pushed, her tightness and the little arousal she had making it hard. He finally spread her lips with his fingers and guided his cock in with one hand, and he ploughed into Lilith. Without mercy, he tore through her hymen, leaving bloody streaks along his cock. Lilith threw her head back and sobbed.  
  
Felicia had been right. She'd been stupid.  
  
The man fucked Lilith, each stroke dry and painful, until he finally decided to just jack himself off into her cunt. She felt his hand hit her ass as he stroked his dick, with only the head inside. The man grunted, and Lilith felt the warm wetness spat out of his tip into her hole. She was not totally ignorant, she knew it was semen, but the indignity and humiliation of it all rendered her mind almost useless.  
  
“Who's next? She's got some lube now, haha!” the man shouted, and another guy pushed him out of the way.  
  
“I don't care if it's sloppy seconds, I've been dreaming about ruining this cunt!” He shoved his dick inside, the sperm making it easier for him to slide his cock inside. He pushed in until his balls hit her thighs, and he mashed his fingers into her cushy ass cheeks.  
  
Lilith's senses faded. She felt the cock slam into her, felt the pain as her body was split in ways she'd never felt before. Her gag was soaked with her tears and her spit, her sobs unnoticed.  
  
The second man came inside Lilith. “Creampie for the birthday girl!”  
  
From there the train went on. Man after man came up between Lilith's legs and fucked her like a meat hole. Her cunt was abused over and over again, each fresh load shot into her making it easier for the next man to slide into her. Her once-virginal hole was torn open, gaped with every thick cock that pushed its way into it. Her ass was slapped over and over again, her cheeks going from bright red to a dark, bruised color.  
  
Not even her asshole was sacrosanct. First it was singular fingers and thumbs, but then more and more. Men slathered their digits in her cum-soaked pussy, then forced the slick fingers into her widening sphincter. One man got his entire hand up to his wrist into her anus, and Daniel made sure to get the spectacle on film.  
  
Lilith came, but she was barely conscious. Her body acted on autopilot – a man ejaculated inside of her, her pussy milked the rod of its thick baby batter. Her other muscles were limp, and no one needed to hold her down anymore.  
  
As more men continued to have their way with her pussy, another man saw her face, and figured he could get another fresh hole. He took out her gag, soaked with spit, and shoved his cock between her glossy lips. She didn't fight back. The spit in her mouth lubed up his cock, and she barely recognized that what she was tasting on her tongue was the taste of precum.  
  
Other men, coming around for another turn, decided to start fucking Lilith's ass. Her brown star barely resisted the meat poles jammed in, and man after man unloaded his hot cum directly into her bowels.  
  
The man in her mouth grunted, and ropes of off-white semen splattered the back of Lilith's throat. A hand grabbed her mouth, and forced her to look at Daniel's phone. “How'd you enjoy your first taste of cream, slut?” a man asked.  
  
She wanted to spit it out, it was so bitter and strong. What did she have to say to stop the rape? What could she say anything to make it less awful? “G-g-g-good?” she stammered weakly, to uproarious laughter.  
  
The hand closed her mouth. “Then drink it down, whore! There's plenty more where that came from!”  
  
She swallowed the load, feeling the cum trickle down the walls of her throat into her stomach. She gagged, and the men flipped her over onto her back. Her tits, covered in cake, flopped around. Men bent down and used their tongues to clean them.  
  
Daniel pulled out a few permanent markers. “I think we should put some pointers on her body, so everyone knows what's going on!”  
  
The guys agreed. Those with markers began drawing and writing things on Lilith's body. They left counting marks to show how many times each hole had been used. Circles were drawn around her tits, cocks drawn on her face, arrows pointing to her cunt and ass with “FREE USE!” written. The others continued to fuck Lilith's holes, not just cumming inside her, but also firing their ropes onto her face, her tits, her curvy stomach. More and more sperm covered her in a bukkake shower.  
  
After unbearable hours, the men seemed to be spent. Each ejaculation brought less cum, and Lilith's holes were so slick with sperm and so gaped with abuse that they barely felt anything when they slipped into her.  
  
Lilith was nearly catatonic. Nude except for the plush hat, every inch of her body was covered in or filled with dried, drying, or fresh baby batter. Her anus and cunt drained semen onto the floor below in a waterfall of cum, the pool below wide and growing.  
  
Daniel had gotten everything on his phone. He leaned in close to Lilith and snapped his fingers in front of her far-off eyes. She slowly turned to look at him, cum bubbles from her nose growing and shrinking with every breath.  
  
“I can make this stop,” he said.  
  
Lilith nodded, her body weak from the pain.  
  
Daniel smiled, and slipped a leather collar around her neck, with a leash attached. “Come on, let's go outside,” he coaxed her.  
  
Using every bit of strength left inside of her, Lilith got off the table, falling to her knees when Daniel pulled on her leash. “Hands and knees, whore,” he said, and Lilith dumbly nodded, crawling on her hands behind Daniel.  
  
Daniel led Lilith outside, the night air cold on her body. Against her swollen and inflamed pussy and ass, it was painfully cold. But she wanted away from the mob. She'd do anything to get away from them, even if it meant Daniel recording her like this. The two went to the backyard, and Daniel saw what he was looking for.  
  
Raising their heads as the pair approached, Daniel saw the shiny eyes of a few deer, including a big buck. Daniel let go of Lilith's leash, and stepped a little to the side.  
  
Lilith wasn't sure why he'd done that, but then she felt a presence above her. She looked up, and saw the chest of a big buck standing over her. Looking behind herself, she saw an erect, red penis, pointing at her ass.  
  
“No… no…” she sobbed. But the animal didn't hear her. In it's breeding season, all it saw was a female that was ready to accept seed. He slid the entirety of his cock into her pussy with one motion, and Lilith felt the tip hit her cervix.  
  
The buck began jackhammering his cock in and out, big enough for Lilith to feel it as it scraped along her inside walls. It was too much for her. She'd been betrayed. The day that was supposed to be so happy had fallen apart. Her friend had abandoned her, her co-workers had attacked her, and now an animal was raping her. The vital core, the innermost part of her heart that kept her flame alight, broke.  
  
Daniel came closer, the buck ignoring him, his phone getting everything. He crept up to Lilith's face, and zoomed in on what he saw. Her empty eyes stared forward, unblinking, unmoving. There was nothing left in her. She'd been defiled as utterly as she could. Her heart had given up – there was no more hope of the abuse ever ending. She was going to be used like this for the rest of her life. This was her future, to be mated by whoever or whatever pulled her aside and raped her. And she would never fight back.  
  
Daniel smiled, seeing the expression on her face. He made sure to get a few good shots of the buck spilling his copious seed into her hole, and the pool of deer-cum in her pussy as the buck pulled his cock out.  
  
Happy with his movie, Daniel uploaded it onto an underground gaming forum he was a part of. Lilith had been thoroughly destroyed.


End file.
